


【翻译】Resource Allocation资源分配

by liangdeyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, 极短
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 傻傻的小短文，写来回应2005年5月的英国大选和《哈利波特与混血王子》的开篇。





	【翻译】Resource Allocation资源分配

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resource Allocation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360606) by [Gramarye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gramarye/pseuds/Gramarye). 



> 作者按：  
> 你总不能告诉我作为内阁秘书，汉弗莱爵士会不知道一点关于巫师世界的事……

“汉弗莱，这是什么意思？”  
一声沉重的叹息被很快压制住，“什么什么意思，首相？”  
“你看，”哈克几乎隔着整张内阁长桌挥舞着一个厚重的文件夹，逼得伯纳德猛冲过去接住它以防里面的文件飞散一地。“我把这些数据核对了又复核，质询了所有沾边负责资源分配的人，可是不知道为什么整个政府里没有一个人能解释预算账目中将近一千万英镑差额的去向！”  
“不是英镑，首相。”  
哈克眨眨眼：“……什么？”  
“不是英镑，首相。”内阁秘书的微笑仿佛出自达芬奇笔端，“金加隆。”

**Author's Note:**

> 顺便推篇同类长的http://archiveofourown.org/works/11541195/chapters/26014887


End file.
